Generally, a vacuum chuck fixes artifacts to be processed that are not fixed with vice or magnetic chuck and the vacuum chuck fixes artifacts to be processed such as acrylic, plastic, stainless steel, aluminum as well as metal material with air pressure only regardless of material.
However, the vacuum chuck in the art has a problem in that its structure is so complex that the cost increases and the weight is high and appearance is not elegant in its structure.
Further, the vacuum chuck in the art has a difficulty to substitute parts when repairing it in its structure.
Further, it is not possible to identify the pressure state of the vacuum chuck from outside, assembling and vacuum efficiency are low in the structure since the vacuum gauge is assembled using hose and nipple and a gauge cover to protect the vacuum gauge is to be separately installed.